Alien X
|levelacademy = 02 |P1 = Snare - Target Area |N1 = Black Hole |D1 = AlienX creates a small black hole to slow foes near the target. |P2 = Recall - Self |N2 = Reality Fade |D2 = Alter reality to warp to a recall point in an infected zone. |P3 = Health - Self Area |N3 = Celestial Light |D3 = Healing light bathes all nearby allies. }} Alien X is a Celestialsapien, as well as the strongest alien available to transform into in Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, and is capable of manipulating reality, time, and space. Alien X is almost always frozen in place due to the arguing entities inside of him: Serena, the voice of love; Bellicus, the voice of anger; and Ben, supposedly the voice of reason. FusionFall FusionFall Face-Off Nano Contest Alien X won the FusionFall Face-Off Contest against some of Ben's other aliens and was made into a Nano. His Nano released along with a Finn and Rex Nano, which made them the first new Nanos to be released in the game. His Nano is also the fourth Nano that is one of Ben's aliens, the others being Fourarms, Swampfire, Rath, Ampfibian, and Humungousaur. Birthday Bash Interestingly enough, Alien X was seen during the Birthday Bash in the Past and Future. Other Appearances A plush Nano of Alien X can be seen during the Ice King's Palace in "Ice King Invasion: A FusionFall Adventure" along with a plush Nano of Way Big inside of the Ice King's room, which is where the hero warps to after entering the castle. The plushes are on a wall to the left. There is also a mask based on Alien X's head. Gallery Alien_X_uaf_orig.png|Alien X's original design from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien Alien X.png|Alien X at Birthday Bash in the Past 830px-Alien X.png|Alien X at Birthday Bash in the Future Alien X Mask.png|Alien X Mask File:Birth_day_bash_major_glory.jpg|Alien X in Birthday Bash promotional artwork (center left) Nano Alien X !!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Alien X Nano Finn, Rex and Alien X nanos.jpg|Nanos of Alien X, Finn, and Rex Alien X Nano.JPG|Player acquiring Alien X Nano Alien-x-nano-capsule.png|Alien X Nano capsule Alienxnano.jpg|Nano Icon Trivia *His Nano was released on February, 16th, 2011. *His Nano code was FFCcreationforge. *His Nano is one of eight others that could be received by means of a Code (the other 7 are Finn, Rex, Gumball, Rigby, Princess Bubblegum, Mordecai, and Darwin.) *He is the fourth one of Ben's aliens to be released in a Nano. *He was the winner of the FusionFall Faceoff; the final round was against him and Way Big. Ironically, it was concluded that Way Big was possibly getting a Nano in the future. *Although his NPC has no voice or movement, his Nano does. **Alien X, Candy Wife, Stanley, Fiskerton, Reaper, Kimchi, and Zon are the only NPCs that appear to have no animation or voice acting. *He, like most of Ben's alien transformations, is a Cosmix Nano. *His Nano powers were chosen by the players. *He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who also voices Ben and Albedo. *Originally his Nano power, Reality Fade, was going to be Sleep - Cone, but in his release it was changed to a Recall - Self. *His Nano Code (FFCcreationforge) could be a reference to a place in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, The Forge of Creation. This is supported by this place's being where Celestialsapiens (Alien X's species) are born. *It is unknown where his NPC would have eventually ended up. *Ironically, despite being Ben's most powerful alien form, he has the lowest level of all the nanos based on Ben's transformations, being level 2. Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 NPCs